GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY 13 The Later Adventures of Han Solo
by Corellian Maid
Summary: Han and Chewbacca have completed their second 'hauling' job. Another pilot makes an intriguing offer to Han. Will he take it?


GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY # 13

The Later Adventures of Han Solo

A RESTLESS DECISION

It was the third day of the forced quarantine on Ziad for Han Solo and he wasn't happy.

He didn't like waiting…didn't like the cantina….didn't like it because Chewbacca was taking it all in stride…didn't like being away from Leia and Ben…didn't like all the regulations he was being forced to follow…didn't like the drink he was nursing sitting

at a side table in the cantina….didn't like the music….waiting….thinking about all he'd gone through in the last three planet days…..

Once he and Chewbacca entered the cantina, a well-armed security guard marched them to the cleaning facilities.. he had to remove all his clothing.. put on a white, zip up

one piece jump suit; made him feel like one of those singers in a club… His boots had to be cleaned, his blaster and belt cleaned….He nodded his head remembering the howls and growls Chewbacca roared as he was being scrubbed down…Chewie sure looked fluffier after his bath…. and he was waiting word that the _Falcon_ had been cleaned and decontaminated. He gave a wry smile…he hoped those jokers found and had to pick up every feather and piece of down those txori had shed. They had uncomfortable beds..the food was passable and he'd run out of things to talk about with the other pilots who frequented the cantina. … He gaze over to where Chewbacca and another being were playing a holo game. Wondered if the alien game-partner would let the Wookiee win.

"Mind if I sit here?" A deep voice asked. Han glanced up and saw a dark haired man,

about his age…maybe a little older, he could tell the man was a freighter pilot by his clothes. Han nodded and the man took a seat.

"You look like someone who's half way into waiting out a quarantine."

The Corellian smiled and raised his glass in a salute before downing the last of the liquor.

"You've got a good eye."

"Arc Warner." The man took a sip from his glass. "I'm only here for a planet day.

Just brought in some bull-brams…10 of them. They want to keep the species going without having to freight in any more sugans. You?"

"Brought in ten thousand txori. I'll never do _that_ again!"

Arc gazed at Han; sizing up the pilot. "You on the up-and-up?" He asked, looking around the area, shaking the ice shards in his drink.

Han knit his brow… "How do you mean?"

"You in freighting to make an honest living…play by the rules?"

Han took a deep breath….his gaze taking in the face…the posture…the aura of the man..

his experienced eye could tell he wasn't a threat.

"So far. Don't like it."

"You done anything else?" Arc asked, scanning the well worn blaster and holster strapped comfortably to Han's right thigh.

Licking his lips, Han replied. "Yeah…..….years ago."

Arc leaned forward in his chair…...then, dropping his voice…. "I haul legal as my cover."

"Your cover?" Han wanted to make sure.

"There's no money in legal hauling. Sometimes you're lucky enough to get fuel

money just to go on to the next haul…..a vicious circle…."

"And you don't want to stay in that 'vicious circle'?"

"Do you?" Arc looked Han straight in the eye. "Look around…bet half of these haulers are covering."

"Thought I did…it's not just me I'm working for. Have a family."

"All the more reason to make good….for them." Arc raised an arm to signal for another

drink, after catching the server's eye.. he asked Han… "You want another?"

The Corellian shook his head negative. The two men sat quietly.. each pondering their own thoughts….until the server brought Arc his fresh drink.

"You be interested in a side-job?"

"Might… depends on what it is." Han heard himself reply; couldn't hurt to hear the details.

"I need to make a diversionary move. I've got three tetlars of sagrite gems I need to

deliver to Plama…the royalty there want them for their crowns. I think I've got a tail."

"Sagrite huh? Those are rare and right at impossible to get. I've never seen one." Han mused, he knew what was a valuable commodity. "How did you manage that?"

"The less you know, the better. Where're you headed?"

"Home." One never gave away their flight plan.

"You passing by Plama?" Han wasn't familiar with that planet.

"Maybe." He answered. Just then Chewbacca pulled out a chair and sat down, his bulk overshadowing the table. Arc stiffened up in his seat and shot Han a wary look.

"He's my partner, Chewbacca." Han off-handedly introduced. Chewbacca gave

a soft growl.

Arc nodded.

Han stared into his empty drink glass.. Pondering what Arc was asking him. "Give me the particulars."

"As I said, I think I'm being tailed.. Don't know if its pirates or officials. If it's officials, I'm dead sure I'll get boarded as soon as I leave Ziad's atmosphere. I can't have those gems any where on me or my ship. If I get tagged with the gems by the officials, I'm out of business and off to prison. But, if I'm clean, they'll let me go and I can continue on my 'legal' hauling runs. Pirates, I can manage."

"What would I have to do?" Han asked. ("You want to get mixed up in something like that?") Chewbacca questioned his partner. "I'm just hearing him out, Chewie."

"I leave the gems with you…you secrete them somewhere on your ship…take off for

home and make a casual stop on Plama…if you're questioned you just say it's a refueling stop or a repair job needing done. Go to the cantina there for a drink and tell the bartender you are delivering a present for one of the females there from an 'admirer'.

After hours, the bartender comes to your ship to take possession of the 'gift'. Deal done

and you're back on your way home." Arc watched as Han mulled over what he'd proposed.

"What would be in it for me for using my ship and taking the risk?"

"You can take a third of the gems, and sell them, or I'll pay you seventy-five thousand

credits now…an unmarked credit chip…free and clear…untraceable…."

"How do I know that credit chip would be any good?"

Arc smiled, not insulted, and nodded his head, giving a soft chuckle. "The mark of a true smuggler. always suspicious."

"When would I get possession of the gems?" Han asked.

"Right now. I leave after this deal."

"How do you know I won't take off with them and not make the delivery?"

"You've been smuggling long enough to know the code of honor between smugglers."

Arc replied.

Han stroked his beard-stubbled chin, thinking…a third of the gems to sell on the black market….I still know all the contacts….could be worth a million or more credits…Leia doesn't have to know…making quick credits would mean I wouldn't have to be away from Leia and Ben for so long.

Han sat quiet for a while, chewing his bottom lip in thought. Then, "I'll do it."

Chewbacca gave a slight, questioning growl, but Han knew the Wookiee would remain silent.

Arc looked around the well lit cantina, spotting a security guard making a round through the area. "We can't make the exchange here. Go to the pilot's common room. I'll meet you there in half an hour and give you the items and the coordinates for the town on Plama. You tell me then whether you want the gems or the credit chip."

Han nodded silently as Arc rose to leave. He stayed.. Not wanting to catch anyone's attention by leaving at the same time.

("You know if you get caught by the officials, you're off to prison like Arc said.") Chewbacca tried to reason with his friend. ("That will be even longer away from your family…..maybe permanently…fighting with the Rebellion didn't erase all those others you dealt with and still owe. And if it's pirates, you face death as well as robbery.")

Han knew his friend was making sense…and there was also the fact that he was some

years older…he didn't _steal_ the gems…he was just making a delivery like he did the

building poles and the txori…..

MORE TO COME….


End file.
